


balas budi

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Indonesia AU, M/M, Mysticism, Santet, puisi mantra
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete sakit. memikirkan patrick. [ untuk even loka cita. ]
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4
Collections: Loka Cita





	balas budi

**Author's Note:**

> pete wentz dan patrick stump adalah anggota fall out boy; mereka orang dewasa yang independen. potongan puisi di pembuka adalah milik aan mansyur, dikutip dari tidak ada new york hari ini. karya ini murni bersifat fiksi dan non-profit, dibuat untuk menyalurkan ide semata.
> 
>  **general advice** : baca ini dengan pikiran terbuka ketika kalian tidak dalam kondisi mental yang buruk.

_Meriang, meriang, aku meriang  
_ _kau yang panas di kening  
_ _kau yang dingin dikenang_

* * *

Diagnosa dokter: Pete sehat walafiat. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Kecuali tentu saja itu omong kosong belaka. Pete sekarat tiap pagi. Kepalanya sakit tak terperikan bagai kelapa digada remuk ranap hanya untuk utuh kembali, kemudian dihantam lagi. Kamarnya amis darah dimuntah-muntahi menghitung hari. Dari mulutnya terlahir sisa makanan semalam, air, paku yang tak pernah (tak pula mungkin) ia telan. 

Napasnya terserak kecil di tiap fajar, dan dari pagi hingga ke petang, Pete hidup seolah tak sekali pun ia pernah jatuh sakit. Matahari terbenam adalah nisan bagi kesehatan fananya; ia menandai malam-malam panjang lain, yang mengungkung pikiran, menyerkah jiwa dan menyesap sengkarut kewarasan dalam periode siksa lainnya. 

Melalui semua itu Pete senantiasa berpikir, dalam gemetarnya, dari gemeletuk giginya: Patrick. Patrick, Patrick, betapa aku merindukanmu, Trick. Betapa semua nyeri ini akan lebih tertahankan bila aku bersamamu. Patrick. Ia merapal bolak-balik menggeliat bolak-balik berpikir bolak-balik sesuatu (hanya satu) yang bisa (hanya bisa) ia pikirkan di tengah tercabiknya akalbatinbadan, sebuah nama, sebuah harga: Patrick. Sayangku, cintaku, kasihku. Hatiku. 

Jiwaku. 

Malam selalu menjemputnya. Melumatnya.

Diagnosa tiga dokter dari tiga puskesmas yang berbeda: Pete Wentz, 38 tahun, normal tanpa penyakit. 

Ia menunggu maut dan Maut menyeringai. Halo, Wentz. Lama tak jumpa. Apa kau puas?

Mari mari ke mari dan lihatlah apa yang telah kaulakukan dan apa yang tengah kaudapatkan. Tak ada yang kabur dari bawah mataku. Tak ada yang bisa.

Ia mendengar, dalam pikiran: suara-suara yang bukan miliknya, meledak, mengecam, mengancam menghunjam tajam. Ia mendengar, dari luar: percakapan. Bisikan. Sshh... perhatikan;

"Kasihan Bapak Wentz... beberapa bulan lalu suaminya bunuh diri, sekarang ia kena santet."

"Aneh ya? Orang lain berpikiran dia malang. Menurut saya, sih, itu karma." 

"Karma? Kenapa karma?" 

"Loh, kamu belum tahu? Katanya Pak Wentz kan..." 

Tapi itu bohong! Sama bohongnya dengan suara tak bertuan di dalam kepalanya! Bohong bohong bohong bohong bohong bohongbohongbohongbo—DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! 

PEMBOHONG! 

PEMBUAL! 

Ujung jari kurus kering tajam kukunya dingin menyentuh dada Pete. Samar, datar, menggelegar, sebuah suara dari kegelapan; koruptor tidak boleh protes dirampok. Kelicikan bukan hak satu orang saja di dunia.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sayu, padam pula api di dalam, napasnya keluar sesingkat kebohongan spontan. Pete menggigil. Nyerinya tak sedahsyat biasa, dan ia bisa berpikir lebih banyak, lebih koheren, tapi kembali benaknya menuntunnya pada Patrick, pada apa yang bisa ia ingat dari masa kebersamaan yang terlalu singkat.

_Api semesta alam segala nyawa kupanggil padamu jiwa manusia..._

Patrick, Pete mengatupkan rahang. Patrick punya mata biru (biru sebiru Tirta Amerta) dan bibir merah yang jika melengkung amat manis (manis semanis mangga ranum). Pete mencintainya. Gusti Pangeran betapa Pete mencintainya. 

_dengan api kukunci hatinya dengan air kularung akalnya dengan angin kupegang tubuhnya_

Patrick mencintainya seperti anak lembu kehausan mencari susu. Intens. Menghamba. Menerima. Ia menangis dan termenung dan mengamuk dan memohon—

_dengan_

_tanah_

_kubenam_

_nasibnya_. 

—amat memelas: cintailah aku. 

Dan Pete mencintainya. 

Dan Patrick mencintainya. 

Mereka berbahagia seperti itu. Sebuah mimpi menjadi nyata, sebuah kenyataan yang selalu dimimpikan. Pete mengasihinya sederas air terjun, dan meskipun dulu tidak begitu, Patrick memuja Pete dalam tiap uluran napasnya, lewat penyerahan jiwa raganya. 

Mereka saling mencinta hingga mati. Hingga Patrick mati. Tali; gantung diri.

Pete hampir mati. 

Sekarat. Sekarat. Sekarat. 

Tik tok, Wentz. Maut semakin akrab. Pete melihatnya di manapun ia menoleh. Tik tok.

Patrick mati. Bunuh diri. 

Pete akan mati. Sehat, menurut dokter, tapi kata orang pintar: hidupnya sudah diikat dan ditenggelamkan dalam peti.

Mayat. 

Pete membuka mata. Sesuatu berputar. Dalam pikiran, dalam perut, dalam dada. Seluruh tubuh Pete bergejolak dan ia sadar—astaga, sadarlah ia! 

Bangsat, bangsat, _bangsat_. Pete memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas kasur, meringkuk, bergelung seperti kelabang di penghujung napas. Sialan, Patrick, begini caramu membalas cintaku?

Dari ekor mata, ia melihat Patrick, berdiri di depan kamarnya, di pinggir pintu, diam. Tersenyum memperhatikan. Pucat dan bengis.

Ini bukan harga, Pete. Ini balas budi dan kita telah lama merencanakannya. 

Dari dalam kubur, Patrick mengulurkan tangan, menarik Pete ke dansa abadi, menyenandungkan kidung yang tak pernah mereka pelajari tapi lumer dari lidah begitu mudah. 

Mereka telah impas: inilah, dua nisan yang bersebelahan, monumen asli cinta yang tulus. Tanpa harga. Selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya bagian puisi mantranya mau saya tulis pakai krama inggil biar lebih menjiwai tapi boro-boro deh, saya bisa bahasa jawa aja nggak hiks
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
